Who Do I Love?
by VampireKnight
Summary: Inuyasha decides to be with the reborn Kikyo. So now who does Kagome turn to for love? Another dog boy I'll tell you that much. Read to find out. (Aint I mean?)
1. Default Chapter

**Who do I Love?**

**By: VampireKnight**

**Inuyasha decides to be with the reborn Kikyo. So now who does Kagome turn to for love?Another dog boy I'll tell you that much. Read to find out. (Aint I mean?)**

Chap. 1-The Trip Back

It was another Saturday, and though it was nice out in her era she planned to be with Inuyasha today so she packed some stuff and headed for the door. Before she got to the door her brother stopped her and asked if she could tell Inuyasha hello for him and she nodded with a smile as she went out the door and to the well going through it. After getting through it and all and stepping on new soil, she sighed wondering how to find him and the others. With a shrug she walked in the general direction of Lady Kaede's village. She finally arrived in the village and like before some of the men mistook her for "Lady Kikyo". With this she grew an anime vein thinking angrily "How many times do you people have to be told?". Her next statement though not intended was said out loud. "**I'm not Kikyo you idiots!! Get that through your thick skulls!**". Everyone looked at her surprised and a familiar voice came from behind her. "Ah, Lady Kagome. How good of you to come back. It is always good to have you amongst us". She said this to Kagome with a warm smile. Lady Kaede invited Kagome into her hut and they had rice balls and juice talking about nothing of real importance. Then Kagome asked "You wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha and them are would you?". Lady Kaede commented "Well, as for Miroku, he so happens to be--". Before she could finish she was cut off "Ah Lady Kagome. It is a rare sight to see you here in this era again after that fight you had with Inuyasha." Kagome turned knowing full well who that voice belonged to. "Well, hello Miroku. How are you?--And why arent you with Inuyasha?". With a smirk and a chuckle Miroku answered "Well you know Inuyasha, he never really wanted anyone around except for you Kagome. So after we defeated Niraku and you left for home, Inuyasha wanted to go solo. Kagome nodded understanding this. Kagome sighed "Oh Inuyasha...where are you?". Lady Kaede couldnt help it "Do not fret child, for when the time is right you will see Inuyasha again. That, I am sure of". Miroku nodded in agreement before adding "Lady Kagome,"he paused, " Have you heard anything about where Sango is or perhaps seen her?". With a small smile Kagome said "No Miroku, I'm sorry. I don't have any idea where she is". Miroku sighed lowering his head. (Dare I insert this for you girls out there that like Miroku. You probably think that bit there is cute). Then coming to her senses Kagome decided it was time she departed to find Inuyasha. She smiled as she left the village and wandered into the nearby forest. As Kagome walked through the forest she sighed thinking about old times when she traveled with them. With Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku,Shippo, and Kilala. She remembered all of the adventures they had. Of when she first came through the well because of that nasty worm demon and thus finding a dog eared guy stuck to a tree who she grew to know quite well and hate at times. How they on countless occasions faced the infamous Niraku. She took all the memories in sighing deeply wishing, and hoping, to find the one she loved. To find Inuyasha again. Then as she was heading up a hill she noticed among the ground the shadow of a figure and as she looked up her eyes lit up and she smiled. The hanyou looked down with a look of happiness, intrigued and wonderment on his face as he said "Ka-Kagome! --I thought I'd never see you again!". With this he lept into the air and came down beside Kagome and before she could say anything he embraced her in his arms and she just put her arms around him sighing happily.


	2. Editor's Note

EDITOR NOTES

From me to all who have read my chaps....though VERY few, I am very sorry for not getting many to you sooner, for one I am new at fanfiction writing and two, I dont know what happened but fanfiction forced me to wait 5 whole days before continuing with my putting stories and chaps in. I couldnt get the putting chaps together to make the deal on the top right that would have all chaps of a story in so now Ive got two chaps of one story separate. / . So PLEASE work with me and enjoy my stuff. I promise Ive figured stuff out. Now to get to my writing and give my audience what they want most. Fanfics!!


	3. Inuyasha's Confession

Chap. 2-Inuyasha's Confession

As they held each other Inuyasha brought his head back and Kagome was about to kiss him when he started to say something but didn't get to get it out and there they were having a heated kiss and Kagome melted into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha broke the kiss off though as he said "I-I cant. Kagome I just can't". Kagome looked at him puzzled. "Why not? I thought we were together Inuyasha. I know I've been away for a little while which I'm sorry for. So what's the problem Inuyasha?". With a small grimace on his face to hate having to admit this to Kagome, "Kagome, you know how you left me with the Shikon no Tama and how I hadn't made my wish until after you left?". Kagome looked at him a bit confused listening. "Well, my wish was for Kikyo to be like she was those 52 years ago Kagome. I'm sorry but I've gotten back with Kikyo," he stopped speaking for a second to let it sink in and continued "I hope you're not too mad at me Kagome. I-I just wanted someone. And it felt right for me to use my wish to have Kikyo back". By now Kagome's eyes were full of tears as she threw her head into Inuyasha sobbing. you do this to me Inuyasha? I love you. I wanted to be with you. I thought she was out of your system". She softly pounded her fists against his chest as she tried to fight back the tears. Inuyasha sighed hugging Kagome closer then after a few minutes let her go. She instantly crumpled to her knees looking up asking Inuyasha "Well...are you happy that you have Kikyo?". Inuyasha found it hard to look at Kagome as he said he had found happiness. With this Kagome stubbornly wiped away her tears getting up and forcing a smile upon her face and wishing him the best of luck with Kikyo as she turned and started walking away. Inuyasha stopped her for a moment to say "Kagome--I know we had good times together in the past so I hope you find someone you can love". Kagome smiled again noding as she turned and left for good this time. As she wandered over the hill Inuyasha thought "Dammit that was hard to do! I hated to see her hurt like that but I have fallen back in love with Kikyo...I just hope she finds someone worthy of her love". With this he headed back to the village he would find his Kikyo in.


End file.
